


Malleus Maleficarum

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Colonial America, Dreams, F/M, Religious Content, Visions, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Ben Solo lives a quiet life in Hanna City, Massachusetts. Except for when he's asked to help with witch hunts. He does what he's asked, if only to keep the secret that he himself practices witchcraft aided by his familiar, a crow named Kylo.When the mysterious Rey Niima arrives on a boat from England, along with Witchfinder General Armitage Hux, they are about to shake up Ben's quiet life for good.Or, happy spoopy season, here's a Colonial Witch Hunt AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally got the idea for this fic from a tumblr song prompt ages ago and thought it would make a good Halloween fic. I never got the chance to write it, though, and when the RFFA theme was announced, it seemed like the perfect time. There are 4 chapters, so I plan on posting 1 a week until it's done!

The night was dark and almost too frigid to bear. Ben had never minded the cold, but the howling, biting winds and icy chill seemed to bleed right through the woolen layers of his clothes, freezing him to the core. Still, the sun had only just set and he waited to see an inky shadow on the backdrop of the blue-black sky.

He heard his familiar’s cawing before his eyes were able to make out his form. Kylo swooped down and landed on Ben’s outstretched arm, his talons digging into the thick leather glove.

Kylo brought news from the shore: there were foreigners on their way.

He trudged back up the steps of his house, Kylo flying inside to his perch. It was too cold for the raven to sleep outside tonight. Once inside, he stoked the flames in the hearth and settled down in his chair. 

Something big was about to happen, he could feel it in his bones.

It felt like an awakening.

He had preparations to make. He drew protections on all the entrances to his house, the red chalk staining his fingers. He drew the runes just like his mother had taught him, his sweeping arcs and slashes always more graceful than hers or his father’s.

By the time Ben fell asleep, it was nearly dawn. He’d been brewing potions and rereading ancient texts long into the night. Even with this level of exhaustion, he still was haunted by dreams.

_ The girl was radiant—her clothes whipping about in the wind. The wraps she wore were comely, but not thick: surely she must be cold. She beckoned to him.  _

_ Her eyes were unlike anything he’d seen before—hazel and green, they looked as though they had seen worlds being created and destroyed. She was powerful, like him. Maybe more so. He longed to touch her, but when he tried, his fingers were burned. _

_ She ignited in a glorious inferno before his very eyes. He was powerless to stop it. _

He woke with a start, sweating.

* * *

Rey hadn’t eaten anything in three days. The waters had gotten rougher as they approached the mainland, and she found she couldn’t keep anything down. Not that the provisions had been worth digesting. She would be happy to never see hardtack ever again. 

The sunlight shone into her eyes as she woke. A raven cawed in the distance. Her fingertips tingled with anticipation, like there was a different energy here.

There was nothing left for her in England. With her horrible Uncle Plutt dead, she was able to sell the farm and use the meager earnings to purchase a trip to the Colonies. It was the best way to move on and start over—in a land where she was nobody from nowhere. Her eager feet carried her to the deck’s edge to catch sight of the shore.

The rocks and sand greeting her eyes were different than the beaches back home. They looked less ancient, though the land had likely been there just as long. But it all felt new. It beckoned to her like the beginning of something. A now familiar presence came up beside her.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“Indeed. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see dry land.”

Armitage Hux chuckled. “Never did get your sea legs, did you, Miss Niima?”

“Afraid not. Guess I’ll be stuck in the Colonies the rest of my life, because I’m never making this voyage again.”

“Yes, well, the good Lord has seen fit to bring us both here. I think we’ve both a lot of work to do in this new land.” A lock of hair escaped her bonnet in the salty sea air. He briefly caught it with his finger before clearing his throat. “I have some matters to attend to before we disembark. Good day, Miss Niima.”

“And you, Mr. Hux.” 

Rey was not overly fond of the red-haired fellow. He had taken a mild interest in her well-being since they had boarded the ship at the same time, but something about his attention seemed discomfiting. As if he were waiting to find a weakness to exploit. 

Not to mention how he bragged about being important back home, and how he had saved countless souls from eternal damnation. She was happy to be off this vessel soon and to not have to interact with him further.

All she wanted was a quiet life in a small town. Rey could take care of herself—she always had. Though she had lived with her uncle, she never relied on him for anything. In fact, it had been she who cared for him, despite his terrible drinking and cruelty. She still could not explain the freak accident that had led to his demise, nor did she care to. All that mattered was that she was free to start anew.

When her boots hit the sand, she breathed in deeply. This was where her life began.

* * *

It had been a long time since Ben had been this riddled with anticipation. Perhaps not since he had first moved to this town several years ago. He had planted himself quickly into the community, quelling their fears about possible witches after what had happened in Salem. Though there were a few that ultimately had to pay the price. But he lost no sleep over Bazine, or Phasma, or Captain Canady. 

They had all made their beds; Ben had only helped them to lie in them. 

That’s what he told himself.

The townspeople were already restless again. He couldn’t help but feel that whatever change was on the wind would stir them up even further. He sent Kylo out to scour the town, just in case there was something he was missing. His familiar blinked several times before taking off to the sky—almost as if he were annoyed by his master’s paranoia. Yet he always did his bidding. 

After watching Kylo’s shape fade to a small dot, then disappear completely, Ben let himself breathe normally. He carefully brewed himself a pot of coffee using the silver heirloom that had once been his mother’s. It bore the Skywalker family crest—a glorious eagle with a snake in its beak. It was one of his favorite ways to remember her, their mornings together sharing their favorite drink. In addition to being one of the first families established in the New World, they were also one of the richest, giving them access to all kinds of exotic imported goods.

He remembered his Uncle Luke showing him easy spells over morning coffee while his mother would make breakfast—his father would be outside already, always eager to greet the day and start working. After his uncle left to travel further west, his mother continued to tutor him in the craft. 

_ “You must remember the old magic, Ben. It has been in our family for generations. Promise me no matter what happens, that you will keep the light inside you.”  _ It was one of the last things she had told him before both she and his father were executed for the crime of witchcraft.

Now he didn’t even allow himself to utter their names. Not his parents, or his uncle who was mysteriously lost to the wind. He took his revenge on those who would take advantage of others. It did little to ease the pain inside.

His world-weary eyes looked so much older than his thirty years. No one in the village asked how he spent his days. They only called on him if they needed a tonic for aching bones, help with a sick loved one, or of course—if someone was suspected of witchcraft.

_ “Please, Ben. I’m sure we could work something out.” Bazine’s olive eyes gazed up at him. She batted her eyelashes like she thought that would work on him. He hadn’t let her into his bed before, so why would he succumb now? _

_ “Goody Netal, I’m sure you realize your offer to me is part of the problem. Your husband knows you’ve propositioned half the town at this point. Not to mention Reverend Mitaka suspects you of pilfering the coffers on the Lord’s Day.” _

_ She looked positively frightened then. “You don’t know what he’s like—” _

_ “Do I not? Your dear husband is one of the first people who befriended me when I moved to Hanna City. He is a good man, yet you seldom warm his bed. I could overlook it if he were awful to you, but I happen to know he is not. All he ever wanted was your love.” Kylo flew in through an open window and landed on his shoulder. “Now if you wouldn’t mind, please strip. The elders are waiting for me to confirm your witch’s mark.” _

Bazine Netal was hanged nearly eight months ago, and things had been peaceful since then. Ben had hoped the people were done with witch scares, but just when he would settle back into a semblance of a normal life, someone else was accused.

These people knew nothing of real magic, deep magic, like the kind he possessed. They attributed things like natural disasters and bad luck to witchcraft. Crops dead? Witchcraft. Dog ran away? Witchcraft. Wife won’t please you in bed? Must be witchcraft. 

If they only knew what real magic could do.

He had no qualms about protecting himself—especially since the people he set up to take the fall were never completely innocent themselves. Perhaps Bazine had been the least guilty. She was a whore and a thief, but hanging… Ben had always thought their methods were extreme. But it was out of his hands once he made the confirmation. He had lived near Salem, so the people trusted his judgment.

He wasn’t quite sure why—but he never was one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He continued to brew his special tonics and people paid him for his work. It was a quiet and isolated little life, but that’s just how he liked it.

Now he was certain that was all about to change.

Before he could get any further lost to the past, he heard wings fluttering as Kylo swooped down and landed on the porch rail. 

“Is it time?” he asked the bird.

A tick of his head signaled the answer. Ben donned his hat and long overcoat and set off for the town center .

* * *

It was strange being back on land after so long at sea. Rey had barely gotten used to the feeling of the ground beneath her feet when Hux tried to shoo her into a horse-drawn carriage. “I promise you that’s not necessary, Mr. Hux. I am perfectly capable of getting into a vehicle on my own.”

“I do not doubt your capability, Miss Niima, but where would my manners be if I did not help a lady when within my means to do so?” 

His smile was smug, and Rey was struck by the urge to hit him. She resisted and instead took his hand, lithely entering the carriage and taking a seat. Her lips formed a thin line which she hoped he mistook for politeness as she silently stewed. Why did they have to be going to the same city? The redhead followed her and tried to take a seat on the bench beside her, but jumped up quickly as if burned.

“Something wrong, Mr. Hux?” she asked with false sincerity.

“Must be something on the seat. I will retire over here. Besides, there’s a much better view.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and averted her gaze to the landscape out the window. They should be arriving in Hanna City in the morning, and it could not come soon enough. She wasn’t looking forward to the night at an inn, but surely Hux would be able to keep his distance in the company of others.

It turned out she was correct. One of their fellow travelers needed Hux’s assistance as soon as they arrived at the inn, and he could hardly resist the chance to feel important. Rey stole away to her own room, where she planned to remain until they set off again in the morning. 

She had dinner sent to her room and devoured the meat pie like it was the best thing she’d ever tasted. It was damn near close after the tasteless rations on the ship. She hummed happily as she sipped the ale they had brought with it. She finished everything and crawled into the modest bed to pass out for the night. For a moment she wondered if she’d be able to sleep without the rocking of the boat, but she was so exhausted that she barely finished the thought before sleep overtook her.

_ She saw a man, his hair as dark as the night around him. He was frighteningly beautiful, with a danger that called to her somewhere deep within. A raven flew around him as the shadows from the trees elongated into gruesome shapes and faces that taunted her. _

_ The man appeared to be saying something to her with great concern in his eyes. She tried to step closer to hear him, but when she looked down she saw that her hands and feet were bound. She tried to call to him for help, but her lips felt sewn shut. _

_ Suddenly flames grew around her, lighting up the night. As the heat grew closer, she threw her head back and finally screamed to the heavens. _

Rey awoke covered in sweat.

The sun was just beginning to illuminate the early morning from what she could see through the curtains. She bolted out of bed and splashed her face with water from the basin in the corner. She hadn’t had a nightmare that detailed in a very long time.

Once they were back on the road, Hux took note of her pinched features. “Did you sleep well, Miss Niima?”

“Well enough,” she replied.

“I’m sure things will be better once you get settled into Hanna City. I have corresponded with the Reverend Mitaka there, and he says it’s a lovely town.”

She nodded, her eyes never leaving the window. Every so often she swore she saw a raven fly past their carriage, but it seemed to vanish every time she tried to get a closer look. She smiled as they approached the town. A short stone wall lay on either side of the main road. The buildings were mostly wooden structures with pointed roofs—save for the church, which was the tallest building by far. Fashioned out of brick, it proudly watched over the center of the town.

A small wooden sign greeted them as they pulled up, “Welcome to Hanna City, population 582.”

It looked like the perfect place for starting over.

* * *

It was a chilly morning. Ben shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat as he waited with the other townspeople to await the newcomers’ arrival . From a short conversation with the Reverend, he gleaned that they were receiving several new inhabitants—one of which fancied himself quite the witch hunter over in England.

Ben didn’t need to be at the front of the crowd to see the carriage, as he towered over most of Hanna City’s residents. Still, he craned his neck, impatient to see the strangers. Then  _ she _ exited and he felt his heart stutter. It was the girl from his dream. Only she wasn’t scared or in peril.

She was resplendent.

Several locks of chestnut hair had fallen out of her bonnet, sparkling in the mid-morning sun. He couldn’t tell the color of her eyes from this distance, but she had the most lovely smile he’d ever seen. Her simple beige dress fluttered in the wind and she wore only a cream shawl as a covering. He found himself thinking that he’d have to make sure she had a thicker coat for the winters here.

Then, from the other side of the carriage, a man disembarked. Ben found himself having the exact opposite reaction: instant animosity, hot and inexplicable. The man’s sniveling pale features were accented by ginger hair—a harbinger of bad luck to the superstitious. He wore a smug grin and fixed his female companion with a look that Ben did not appreciate. He also noticed that she paid him no mind, and a gratified smirk graced his lips.

Ben usually kept to himself during town gatherings, but he found his feet moving almost on their own accord, cutting through to the front of the crowd to get a better view of this young woman. Had she traveled here alone? Was she unmarried? He had to know.

A cautionary caw sounded from above and Ben looked to see Kylo watching him from the church’s steeple.  _ I’m always careful _ , he answered the bird inside his mind. The bond he shared with his familiar was instinctive. They could intuit each other’s intentions, but not carry on a conversation—he was still just an animal, after all.

The girl from his dreams was busy conversing with the Reverend and some of the other town elders. Ben was about to make his own introduction when he was shoved to the side by his least favorite person, Poe Dameron, the town wheelmaker. He could only seethe in silence as the man rudely interrupted the conversation to introduce himself.

“Good day, Madam. I’m Mr. Poe Dameron, your humble servant. Please let me know if ever you should find yourself in need.”

“Thank you very kindly, Mr. Dameron. I’m Miss Rey Niima.”

Rey. Her name was Rey. It was like her light instantly penetrated the cracks in the walls he’d spent years building. Ben was utterly entranced by the sound of her voice. He barely heard the rest of their conversation—it as if he were floating on a cloud. Until another voice jolted him out of his reverie.

“Excuse me, good sir. You look like you know your way around. My name is Armitage Hux. Could you point me towards Hill Street?”

Ben  _ really _ did not like this man. “Yes, Mr. Hux. You go straight back to the edge of town and head east.”

“Thank you, Mr—”

“Solo. Ben Solo.”

“Thank you, Mr. Solo. I have a feeling we’ll be getting to know each other better.” He tipped his hat and went on his way.

_ I certainly hope not. _

* * *

Mr. Dameron sure was a talker. A handsome enough fellow, to be sure, but Rey felt there was not much beneath the surface. She had stopped listening halfway through his speech and now simply stared at the man who was conversing with Hux.

It was he—the man from her dream the night before. There was no mistaking his stature, the dark locks of hair beneath his hat, or his intense eyes. She would have known him anywhere. Instinctively she wet her lips, which did not escape the notice of Mr. Dameron. His eyes flickered to her mouth, his grin widening as he launched into another useless diatribe.

She heard the mysterious man give Hux directions—and then his name. Ben Solo. A fitting, sturdy name for this large man, she thought. There was something magnetic about him. Enchanting, even. Her feet started to wander towards him of their own accord. “Pardon me, Mr. Dameron,” she mumbled.

Rey was tall for a woman, even taller in the heeled boots that were currently her only footwear. Yet this man towered over her. She looked up at him and met his eyes, deep brown and flickering with something she could not describe. “Mr. Solo, was it?”

“Correct.” His voice was deep, calm, and even, belying the fierceness of his gaze. “And I overheard you were called Miss Niima.”

“Yes, but you can call me Rey.” She wasn’t sure what made her say it. It wasn’t proper to call unmarried women by their first names in England, and she had no reason to believe it would be any different in the Colonies.

“It would not be gentlemanly of me to do so.” He took her hand and brought it to his full lips. They were unthinkably soft and her breath hitched at the contact. “But maybe one day soon.”

Rey’s heart was beating wildly. There was  _ something _ between the two of them. Had he dreamt of her, too? “I’d very much like that,” she breathed.

His voice dropped to a near whisper as he leaned in and spoke, “Don’t be afraid. I feel it, too.”

Then he bowed slightly and departed through the crowd.

Rey was starting to follow him, but lost track of him somehow—even though he stood a head taller than most of the other townspeople. As she reached the edge of the town square, she noticed a horse wandering on its own between houses. He had reins, so he belonged to someone, but it looked like he had broken free from his post. Either that, or his master was bad at tying knots. The horse knocked over a cistern from someone’s porch, and she decided to intervene.

She approached the beast carefully, not wanting to spook him. He was beautiful, white underneath but dappled with a tan so vibrant it almost looked orange. “Hello, handsome. What’s your name?”

The horse shook his head and whinnied, his tawny mane rustling in the breeze. When Rey stretched out her hand, he shut his curious eyes and nuzzled her skin. “Ah, you’re a friendly one, aren’t you? Probably just too nosy for your own good. A bit of a mischievous side, right? Me too.” 

She stroked him cautiously as her hands moved down his large head to the reins. Once she had the leather straps in her grasp, she started to lead him back to the square. He followed along happily, occasionally whinnying. If she didn’t think he belonged to someone already, she would be tempted to keep him as her own. He really was a fine horse.

“B.B.! There you are,” cried the man who had just introduced himself as Poe Dameron earlier.

“Is this your horse, Mr. Dameron?” Rey handed the reins to him and B.B. nipped her arm lightly as a goodbye.

“Yes and he’s quite the disobedient creature. This is probably the fifth time he’s broken free from the post.”

“Maybe you should learn to tie tighter knots,” Rey quipped.

Poe smirked. “Is that so? Who would show me how—you?”

“As a matter of fact, I know a great deal about tying proper knots. Good day, Mr. Dameron.”

“Good day, Miss Niima. Thank you for returning my horse.”

Rey walked away from him as quickly as possible, but felt his eyes on her the whole time. She didn’t want to give Poe Dameron any reason to think of her as anything more than a neighbor, but something about his grin had told her she was already too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, a couple days early! I wanted to move the posting date to Sunday evening.
> 
> Please check out [this amazing art](https://twitter.com/monsterleadme/status/1179228635791839232?s=20) by [Clara Gemm](https://twitter.com/ClaraGemm)! My friends commissioned this as a birthday gift, and I couldn't be more thrilled. If you're wondering what scene this is, it's actually in chapter 4. So stay tuned. 👀

Ben clenched and unclenched his fists at his side as he made his way back through the town. What on earth had possessed him to kiss her hand? It wasn’t a common practice, but it was almost as if his limbs acted of their own accord. Her skin was warm, golden, soft. He was already thinking improper thoughts.

Somewhere high above, Kylo flew with a watchful eye. He was sure to look at him disdainfully later, undoubtedly privy to his sordid thoughts.

The wind whipped at his coat as he stalked through the empty streets. Everyone was busy welcoming the newcomers, which suited him just fine. He walked to the edge of the town, where a stream cut through on the west side, just before the forest. The sides of the stream were starting to freeze but water still gushed through the center, a stubborn force of nature. 

Leaning over the small stones that lined the bed of the stream, Ben could just make out his reflection—dark and distorted. Like him. 

He hadn’t had much happiness in his life, not since he had been a young child running after his father. What little light he had once possessed was mostly crushed by the Reverend Snoke the day he strung up his parents on the gallows. 

Ben put no stock in religion and made magic bend to his will, but meeting Rey—touching her—filled him with something he hadn’t felt in a long time: hope.

He watched his reflection morph into different shapes as the water rushed along its route. He watched as his features changed, some sinister, some almost comical. Then a smaller blob came up beside him, and he felt Kylo land on his shoulder.

He had seen Rey get settled into her new place. She had been alone, he sensed. _ Good_.

Ben smiled and stepped away from the water. “Let’s go home,” he said. 

Kylo cawed and flew off.

* * *

Rey watched as the young men finished bringing the last of her things inside the small house. She could hardly believe this whole place was hers. Back in England, the cramped quarters she had shared with her uncle had always felt claustrophobic and oppressive. Here she had a porch, a hearth, her own bedroom. The widow who had lived here before her left most of the furniture as well, so there was a comfortable-looking bed that was begging to give her respite.

But there was much to be done first. “Thank you, gentlemen.”

The two young men tipped their hats and left. _ What a friendly town_, Rey thought. She set to work, unloading her trunk. She easily found a place for all her things, smiling as she placed her clothes in the drawers of beautiful mahogany dresser. 

A vase, carefully wrapped, was the only thing she had of her mother’s. She didn’t remember the woman, but her Uncle Plutt had always said she was scornful. Rey didn’t really believe him. The vessel was glass that had been tinted green and blown into a sleek shape. 

Just as she was about to set it on the mantle, the church bells rang, startling Rey. She lost her grip on the precious heirloom and watched in horror as it fell to the hardwood floor.

“No!” she cried, fear blooming in her chest. 

At the last moment, the vase seemed to almost hover before landing gently on its base, fully intact. She let out the breath she had been holding, picking it back up and setting it immediately in place. She blinked down at it.

_ That was odd_. 

* * *

Rey’s only other possessions were her metalworking tools. The main reason she had taken the house was because of the abandoned forge out back. Apparently the widow’s late husband had once been the town blacksmith. They hadn’t had one since. 

Rey had learned the trade at an early age, thanks to her uncle’s constant drunkenness. Once he was no longer able to keep up with his commissions, she took over for him. Only a few people really knew who actually did the work, but she didn’t care. She did it because she loved it, not to bring herself glory.

After a good night’s rest, thankfully with no further nightmares, Rey donned her work clothes—old leather breeches and a loose tunic—and focused on getting the forge in working order. Before long, this town would have a blacksmith again.

She worked long and hard, cleaning the hearth, arranging the stone just so, making sure the bellows were in usable condition. It was nearly noon by the time she was satisfied. She wiped the sweat from her brow, unknowingly leaving a dark streak across her forehead. She had just taken her gloves off when she heard footsteps approaching.

“Miss Niima,” greeted the deep voice she immediately recognized as Ben’s.

“Mr. Solo!” She turned to face him—a little too quickly—and stumbled on the uneven ground. 

He caught her by the elbow, and her eyes snapped up to find him smiling softly at her. “Careful there.”

She righted herself, her hand on his arm. Realizing the intimacy of their touch, she quickly let go. “Thank you.”

“No need.” He cleared his throat. “So… you are a blacksmith?”

“I do a little smithing here and there. I learned the trade from my uncle back in England.”

“Fascinating. It is not typically a woman’s vocation.”

Rey felt her cheeks flush. Jakku had been a small, poor town. No one questioned the methods as long as they still got what they needed. “I do not believe in limiting myself to activities based on the fairness of my gender.”

“You mistake my intention, Miss Niima. I meant to say that it quite impresses me.”

His expressive brown eyes shone with something akin to pride. Rey thought it strange as they hadn’t known each other long. “Oh. Thank you.”

“However, the townspeople may not feel the same. You will find that many are old-fashioned, you could say. I would caution you to be on your guard around these people. Trust is not easily earned around here, and I would say that goes both ways.”

Rey nodded. At least he was honest. _ And handsome_, her brain supplied. “I appreciate your concern. Was there a specific reason for your visit?” She could easily get lost in the comfort of his company, but she still had things to do.

“Yes, actually.” He held up his satchel. “I’ve brought a few things I thought might be helpful. But first—” he moved towards her, his hand coming up to her forehead to wipe at something.

Rey closed her eyes instantly at his gentle touch. She let herself relish the feeling of his thumb stroking along her flushed skin. It was soft but nearly sinful at the same time. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. “What are you doing, Mr. Solo?” Her voice came out shakily.

“You had soot on—I just thought—I’m sorry.” He jerked his hand back and shoved it into his coat pocket. “If you’ll allow me inside, I can show you what I have in my bag.”

“This way,” she mumbled as she walked towards the house. The tingle from his touch lingered.

* * *

Ben had always been stoic. Hardly anything was able to jar him out of this tendency—except for maybe extreme anger, which he was also prone to. However, when he was around Rey, he felt lighter. It was as though the dark cloud he’d been living under had suddenly lifted, and she was the source of the light. 

He found himself acting in all sorts of improper ways around her. He’d already made more than one excuse to touch her skin. He knew he needed to get a handle on himself, or he might scare her off. But he couldn’t help but watch the way her hips swayed as he followed her into the house. The leather breeches clung to her curves in just the right way, accentuating her firm derriere—his pants began to feel too tight. _ Stop it, you wild rogue_.

He took a deep, calming breath and looked to the sky just in time to see Kylo flying overhead. He was too high up to see, but Ben was sure he was wearing a disapproving expression. It was an unusual circumstance for both of them. Ben tended to shy away from the fairer sex, having decided long ago that marriage would not be for him. But Rey… Rey was quickly changing his mind.

“What did you bring me, Mr. Solo?” she said once they were back inside. The back door led straight into her kitchen, and he noticed her sparse but cheery furnishings.

“I provide some unique services to the town, including the brewing of tonics.” He started pulling vials out of his satchel. “This one is to help you sleep, this one is for nausea, and this one is for aches and pains.”

“How did you know I had trouble sleeping?” She was standing with her hand on her hip, gazing up at him. In this light, he could tell her eyes were hazel. If he weren’t careful, he could drown in them. 

“A lucky guess, I suppose. And this—” he pulled a tight bundle of herbs out of the bag, “—is sage. If you don’t mind, I’d like to cleanse the house with this today.”

Rey fixed him with a quizzical stare. “_Cleanse _ the house?”

“Yes, well… sage purifies. In case there are any negative spirits here.” Ben usually didn’t have to explain himself so much—the residents of Hanna City were a superstitious bunch and would take whatever protection he’d offer them. Little did they know the true origins of most of his help.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Mr. Solo.”

“Please indulge me, Miss Niima. It won’t cause any harm, and it will make me feel better.” He let his eyes plead with her.

It worked. Her gaze softened and she sighed. “If you must.”

“Thank you.” He lit the sage stick and began to waft the smoke around the house.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Rey called to him as he worked. “I have some bread, cheese, and potatoes, but unfortunately no meat yet. I need to pay a visit to the butcher.”

“Yes, that would be lovely. I think I also brought over some smoked cod, so we could have that.”

“Perfect. Let me change out of my working clothes, and I will prepare our meal.”

* * *

Rey returned to her room, making sure to close the door behind her. As she slowly undressed, she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Ben did come in unannounced. She had never been with a man, but something about this one set her skin ablaze.

She imagined him peeking in, catching sight of her bare shoulder, and then promptly tossing her on the bed to—she wasn’t sure exactly what would happen next. Besides a few stolen kisses with a neighbor boy when she was younger, Rey had little experience to compare. She cleared her throat as she pulled the soft muslin over her head. It was improper to think about this. Even if it was the New World, she was supposed to be a proper English girl.

Fully dressed and ready to face him once more, Rey opened the door to her bedroom to find herself face to chest with Ben. “Pardon me.”

He gulped, a slight flush painting his face. “The fault is mine, Miss Niima. But since you are finished, may I cleanse your bedroom as well?”

She nodded once, saving herself the trouble of having to speak in his presence. The sight of his firm muscles, even beneath his tunic, was likely to send her into a fit. _ Why does he affect me so? _

She shuffled into the kitchen and began to slice pieces of bread and cheese for their dinner. She checked on her pot of potatoes and onions that had been simmering while she was outside. They looked just about done. She was getting ready to serve their meal when a knock sounded on the door. 

“Mr. Dameron!” Rey exclaimed as she opened the door. “What a surprise! Please come in.”

Poe entered the house, taking his time to get a good look at the surroundings. “A fine home you have, Miss Niima. I hope I’m not disturbing.”

She forced herself to shake her head.“Not at all. I was just preparing dinner for myself and Mr. Solo, who dropped by to deliver a few things. Would you like to join us?” _ Please say no_, she internally pleaded.

“That would be lovely. Thank you.” He took off his hat and hung it on the rack by her door.

“Excellent. Do make yourself at home.” Rey fought the urge to roll her eyes as she turned to head back into the kitchen.

* * *

Ben groaned at the sound of Poe’s booming voice as he sauntered in. He knew Rey would be too polite to turn him down—or worse, what if she was considering him as a prospect? Poe Dameron was the most eligible bachelor in town, and it was well-known that he was in search of a suitable wife. Ben was growing tired of the women in town throwing themselves at Poe while he drew out his decision of whom to court.

And now there was fresh meat.

He had to keep Rey away from Poe, if only for her own benefit. Even if she didn’t want him, he couldn’t let her end up with someone as hopelessly vapid as Poe. True, they were almost friends, but Ben had learned to keep those he despised close, just in case.

“Mr. Dameron. So glad you could join us.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Ben. Looks like I arrived just in time as you two were spending time alone, without a chaperone.” Poe’s eyebrow quirked up and Ben briefly thought about hexing him—or sending Kylo to peck his eyes out. Either would work.

“I assure you it was purely a neighborly visit. I would be gone already were it not for Miss Niima’s excellent hospitality.”

Poe smirked. “Indeed. It looks like she is hardly able to resist a bird with a broken wing.”

“Gentleman, would you please take your seats at the table? Dinner is ready.” Rey popped her head out of the kitchen door just long enough to interrupt their verbal sparring.

Poe moved past Ben to take the spot at the head of the table, bumping him with his shoulder. Ben bristled but remained silent. If only these people knew what he was really capable of, he’d—_not now_, said a calmer voice within. Right. He was here for Rey. Surely she was intelligent enough to see right through Poe’s arrogance.

* * *

Rey had learned proper etiquette from a wise older woman in her village, Maz. Heaven knows that her uncle had been incapable of teaching her how to be a lady. And she would’ve been just fine living like a man—working her trade, earning wages, never marrying—but she had figured that at some point, it might be beneficial to make a match.

So she had learned manners that befit a lady.

Instinctually she knew far more about body language. The things that were left unsaid. She noticed that Poe took the seat at the head of the table, and that Ben let him. It didn’t matter to her—she had no interest in Poe. Besides, this gave her the best view of Ben, she mused as she sat across from him, watching him enjoy his meal. He had a truly beautiful mouth.

He met her eyes, having caught her staring. She let just the corner of her mouth drift up in a crooked approximation of a smile and took a bite of her own food. Poe had been droning on for the last several minutes about something, but Rey wasn’t paying attention. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it felt almost as if she were tethered to Ben somehow—like something inside her called to something inside him. It was alarming but thrilling at the same time.

Whatever it was, she didn’t think she wanted it to stop.

The meal went by agonizingly slowly, with she and Ben having relatively little to say in between Poe’s soliloquies about the town, his importance, and other mundane things. They both stood as she got up to clear the table.

“Let me help you with that,” Ben offered.

Poe scoffed and walked away, as if suggesting a thing was an affront to his own dignity. 

“Thank you, Mr. Solo. It is much appreciated.”

Once in the safety of the kitchen, he whispered, “Would you like me to dispose of him for you?”

“Thank you, but no,” she said primly. “I can handle it myself. In fact, it will probably be best coming from me. So he knows where he stands.”

Ben cleared his throat, placing the dishes in her wash basin. “And where does he stand?”

She stared at him for a moment. “Well, I have no desire to court him, if that’s what you’re asking.” Now it was her turn to clear her throat. “If you must know, I haven’t been in this town long enough for any bold commitments, but _ if I had_—let’s just say someone else may have already caught my eye.”

Ben swallowed and gave a quick nod in her direction. “Understood.” He turned away, but not before she caught the wide grin taking over his face.

She blushed and quickly made her way back into the main room before she said anything else improper. Her eyes narrowed at Poe having made himself at home, reclining in the wingback chair that came with the house. 

Ben grabbed all his possessions and headed towards the door. “Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Niima. I’m sure we’ll be in touch soon.”

“Yes, Mr. Solo. I wish you a pleasant day.”

He tipped his hat as he left, and Rey thought she saw a raven swoop down off of her roof to follow. She blinked and turned to Poe. “Well, Mr. Dameron, how can I help you?”

He smiled and crossed his ankles in the chair. “This is a fine little house you’ve got for yourself, Miss Niima. I take it you are doing well financially?”

She moved to her settee across from the chair and took a seat. “I am well enough. Surely you didn’t drop by to ask about my wealth or lack thereof.”

“You are correct. What I would actually like is to propose a courtship.” He appraised her for a moment, and she fought the urge to scowl at him. “You are unmarried, I presume?”

“I am.”

“There are but a few eligible bachelors in town, and if I may be so bold, I think you would be more likely to have a happier life with me than any of them.” He flashed a self-assured smile.

Rey’s mouth fell open, taken aback by his brazenness. She squared her shoulders and quickly recovered. “I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Dameron, but I am perfectly content on my own.”

He looked astonished. His expression darkened and he abruptly stood up, the chair scraping on the wood floor. 

He clearly wasn’t used to rejection, Rey noted sourly, as she stood to meet him. Poe’s mouth twisted in a sneer as he straightened his waistcoat. “You wish to become a spinster then?”

Rey fixed him with her coldest glare. “I am only just twenty. I fail to see how I would become a spinster anytime soon, Mr. Dameron.” She took a step in the direction of the door, hoping he would get the hint, but he failed to follow her. “I find it curious that you’d ask me to commit myself to you so soon after my arrival. One might call it very presumptuous on your part. Now if you don’t mind, I have other work to do.”

She showed him to the door, where he huffed as he pulled on his overcoat and hat. He paused in the threshold to give her a final icy stare.“You will regret this, Miss Niima.”

“I disagree. Good day, Mr. Dameron.” She closed the door before he could utter any more disparaging words.

* * *

As Ben walked the dusty streets, he took note of the people milling about. There was a different energy since the newcomers arrived. It was like they had breathed new life into the sleepy little village. A shock of red hair caught his eye and he recognized Mr. Hux coming out of the general store.

“Ah, Mr. Solo, just the man I wanted to see.”

Ben fought the urge to groan. “Mr. Hux, what can I do for you?”

The shorter man fell into step beside him. “I understand you have a history with witch hunts in this town.”

Ben winced slightly. “The people here do love to talk.”

“You see, I myself am quite the expert in sussing out witches.” He took a sheet of parchment out of his coat and handed it to Ben.

Ben looked at the parchment, his eyebrows rising as he read. “Witchfinder General? I didn’t realize that was an official position.”

“Oh, it’s not. Not officially.” Hux tucked the parchment back into his coat. “I came up with it on my own, but the King was grateful for my service—or so I heard. Didn’t get to meet him myself. But I was involved in the trial and execution of nearly a hundred witches.”

Anger stewed under the surface and Ben did his best to tamp it down, lest he inadvertently give this man violent diarrhea for days. How many innocents was he responsible for killing? And he wore the blood on his hands with such pride. “That is most impressive,” he managed to grit out.

“Thank you, good sir. Doing the Lord’s work isn’t always easy, but it is our duty.” He brushed some dirt off his sleeve. “I just wanted to let you know, Mr. Solo, in case you should need any help in the future. I am quite familiar with the evil of witches. I have a rare copy of the _ Malleus Maleficarum _ in my possession should you want to look it over.”

_ Wonderful_, Ben thought. _ The text that is largely to blame for the murder of innocent women accused of withcraft for the last hundred years_. “I will bear that in mind, Mr. Hux. Now if you don’t mind, I have some urgent business to attend to.” 

“Of course. Good day, Mr. Solo.”

“Good day.”

As they parted ways, Kylo passed by, giving Ben a questioning look. Ben nodded once at the raven and watched as he flew away to follow Armitage Hux. He had a feeling they would need to keep a close eye on that man.

* * *

Rey walked through the town square in a bit of a haze. She had dreamed of Ben again last night and her mind was currently filled with improper thoughts—mainly of what it might be like to kiss him. She was on her way to meet Kaydel Connix for afternoon tea. She had not had a proper tea since leaving England and looked forward to the company of a female who was her own age.

“I hear you turned down Mr. Dameron.” Miss Connix was spreading butter over a scone as she spoke.

“My, but news travels quickly here in Hanna City!” Rey’s eyes widened as she poured milk into her tea.

“Indeed it does. You’ll find gossip is like currency here.” She let out a bit of a chuckle. “If you don’t mind my asking, why didn’t you want to court Mr. Dameron? Most of the eligible ladies in town have been vying for his attention for quite some time.”

Rey supposed this wasn’t surprising; he was a handsome fellow and had a respectable job. “I only just arrived in town, Miss Connix. It hardly seemed like the right time to make any kind of commitments, and I guess—”

“You prefer Ben Solo, then. And please, call me Kaydel.”

Rey felt her cheeks flush. Was she that obvious? “I have no designs on anyone, I assure you. I just want to get established in my home and trade first.”

Kaydel brightened, graciously letting the topic go. “Oh yes, I heard you were a blacksmith. I’d like to talk with you further about that.”

_ Thank the Lord_, Rey thought as she proceeded to inform Kaydel of her services.

On her way home, Rey thought she’d stop by and pick up a few things from the general store. As she opened the door for entry, she nearly collided with the person who’d been occupying much of her thoughts lately. “Mr. Solo—I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be, Miss Niima. I should be more conscientious of where I’m going. I’ve always been a bit of a clumsy oaf.” He smirked ever so slightly as he stood aside for her to enter.

As she brushed past, her hip briefly connected with his upper thigh, the heat from his body quite noticeable. “I doubt that. But thank you.”

“Would you like some company as you shop?” He blurted quickly. 

Rey smiled. “Yes, that would be lovely.”

He walked her around the store, explaining all the different goods they had imported to Hanna City and what was locally made. She appreciated his knowledge and picked up the few items she needed. It was easy to talk to him—she felt a kinship with the normally taciturn man. “I’ve been meaning to ask you how you’ve been settling in.”

“Quite nicely, thank you. I haven’t had any nightmares since you brought the sage.”

“Glad to hear it.”

They carried on their conversation until Rey had paid for her purchases. Then they parted ways, oblivious to the numerous people who had been observing their intimate interaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Word of Rey rejecting Poe spread through the town faster than a bout of syphilis. She could barely go to the general store without hearing the low murmuring of the old biddies in town, who apparently disagreed with her decision. Widow Mothma gave her the stink eye as she took her normal pew for Sunday service.

Rey wasn’t overly religious, but she understood that the pillar of any community was the church. Reverend Mitaka was young and eager, reading nervously from Psalms as he stood behind the pulpit. She watched his eyes flit over the congregation from time to time, a beleaguered smile on his wan face.

She had chosen to sit in the back so as to not draw too much attention to herself. She noticed that Ben also sat in the back. He was across the aisle from her, appearing as if he was paying deep attention to the message. Suddenly he turned and looked directly at her, his dark ochre eyes seeing into her very soul.

Rey offered him a demure smile before ducking her head and trying to listen to what the Reverend was saying. When she chanced another glance at him, he was still watching her, a grin lurking at the corner of his mouth. Heaven help her but she couldn’t help wondering what that mouth would feel like against her own.

Outside she could hear a bird cawing. It wasn’t the first time Rey remembered hearing or seeing a raven in conjunction with Ben being near. At this point, it was frequent enough that she was certain it was neither her imagination nor a coincidence. She bustled out of church as quickly as possible when it was over, but not fast enough to avoid the whispers that followed. 

_ “A woman blacksmith? It’s not right.” _

_ “She rejected Mr. Dameron! Can you believe?” _

_ “Such a mouth on her, too. Must be the devil’s work.” _

_ “Looks like she’s snatched up Mr. Solo instead!” _

Rey kept her eyes on the ground as she rushed onto the main street. She tried to outpace the other members of the congregation, but soon a familiar presence was walking beside her. 

“Would you allow me the honor of walking you home, Miss Niima?” It was Ben, his long strides easily catching up to hers.

“Yes, I suppose that would be fine.” She turned to look at him, squinting in the sun as she craned her neck to meet his eyes. She smiled in spite of herself. He was so tall. She then saw Widow Mothma from the corner of her eye, clucking her tongue at the pair. Rey shook her head at the old woman. “Shall we go?”

As they drifted further and further from the church—and the prying eyes of the parishioners—Ben bowed his head a little and murmured, “I hear you rejected Mr. Dameron’s offer of marriage.”

Rey let out an impatient laugh. “So _ that’s _ what everyone is saying? They haven’t the faintest idea of what happened. Mr. Dameron very rudely asked for a courtship and I declined.”

“To hear the ladies gossiping about it, they make it sound like you turned down the opportunity of a lifetime.” He made a little sound that could almost be a laugh.

“They would think that. I wouldn’t.”

Ben’s steps faltered, and she paused to look up at him. The intensity in his eyes made her breathless. “You’re different, aren’t you, Miss Niima?”

She swallowed thickly. “Please call me Rey. I’m so tired of the false civility here.”

This time Ben did laugh, a full bodied laugh that made his shoulders shake. “I will in private, as long as you promise to call me Ben.”

She felt a thrill go through her at his use of the word ‘private.’ “Certainly, _ Ben_.” She liked the sound of it on her tongue.

* * *

She enchanted him like no one else he’d ever known. Ben was familiar with the feeling of magic—the way it flowed through his body and gave him power—but this, what Rey did to him? It was a magic unlike any other. He was falling for her.

A shiver ran down his spine when she spoke his first name. Her lilting voice was sweeter than any music. Their hands were so close they were nearly touching. If he just reached out a little more he could—

_ Screams. A little girl crying. The caw of a raven. Smoke rising off a blazing inferno. _

“What was that?” Rey recoiled from his touch.

“I-I don’t know.” Ben was at a loss for words. He’d never had a vision like that just from touching someone before.

Before he could say anything else or offer an explanation, Kylo swooped down and landed on his shoulder. He cawed at Rey, who visibly gasped.

“Ben, I’ve seen this raven several times before. What is happening here?”

Ben gave Kylo a dirty look and the bird took off again. He fixed his attention on Rey. “He’s like a pet, I guess you could say. I call him Kylo. I found him when he was but a little fledgling and nursed him back to health. He hasn’t left my side since.” It was only a partial lie, omitting the details about their magical bond.

Rey nodded slowly. “I see. You must admit it is a bit unnerving.”

He chuckled darkly. “Everything about me is unnerving.” He let out a huff of air, sending a lock of hair flying back from his forehead.

“I don’t think that’s true.” She had turned to him now, her hand drifting up to tuck the errant lock of hair back in place. He shuddered at her touch. 

They were standing at the pathway leading to her house. He looked down to find her staring into his eyes, her expression gentle and open. How was there so much trust there already? What could a woman so beautiful and extraordinary possibly see in him? The urge to lean down and kiss her was strong, but if he were to do so and anyone saw, it would cause a scandal. He gave her a wry smile instead. “Well, you seem to be the only one.”

“Maybe. But all you need is one person to see the real you.” She let him lead her up the steps and he squeezed her hand gently before letting go.

“Good day, Miss Niima.”

“Good day… _ Ben_.”

* * *

“Miss Niima, how are you this fine day the Lord has given us?”

“I am quite well, Mr. Hux. And yourself?” She was beating the rugs out on her front porch, the dust flying into the wind.

“I have no complaints. I have everything I need. Might I ask you some questions?”

“I don’t see why not. May I keep tending to my chores?”

“Of course. I value a hard day’s work.”

She smiled politely. “Wonderful.”

Hux folded his hands in front of himself, looking every bit the pious twit that he was. “I hear you have taken over as the town’s blacksmith.”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“But that is not normally a woman’s profession. Where did you learn the trade?”

“My uncle in England taught me. We lived in a very small town, so everyone had to pitch in.”

“I see…” he made some indistinct noises to himself, then continued, “And I hear you also rejected Mr. Dameron’s offer of marriage?”

“Courtship. He offered me a courtship, which I politely declined.”

“Why, might I ask?” His tone was beginning to irritate her.

“I had no interest in him. I’m sure he is a fine gentleman, but when I marry, I want it to be for love.”

Hux nodded, walking uncomfortably close to her. “You know, I myself am unattached, if you should find a match with a God-fearing man more desirable.”

She stared at him incredulously. “I beg your pardon?”

His whole demeanor changed, his face suddenly matching his hair. He cleared his throat. “Nothing. Forget it.” He stepped a few paces away then turned back. “I have vouched for you before, Miss Niima, as we were acquainted on the voyage over here. But it occurs to me now that I don’t think I know you at all. You would do well to read the Good Book for guidance on how a lady should act. Start with Proverbs.” With that he turned and marched away.

Rey stared after him, flabbergasted. She then saw a small speck drop out down from the clouds to follow the ginger haired man. That raven was definitely strange.

* * *

_ The water rose higher and higher around the statuesque blonde as the men lowered her deeper into the lake. _

_ “You need only confess, Goody Phasma, and you will be released.” The magistrate spoke with a booming voice for all the town to hear. _

_ “I have done none of the crimes of which I am accused. I will do no such thing. May the Lord receive me into his kingdom.” Her face was calm, serene—as if she were no more concerned with dying than a speck of dust on her shoe. _

_ “Then you are a liar and a friend of the devil!” _

_ They fully lowered her into the water. _

Ben awoke in a cold sweat. 

No, Phasma had not been guilty of witchcraft. But he had watched her beat and berate the town youth over and over for not carrying out their tasks to her liking. He himself had to set one such child’s leg after she had broken it.

Thus, she wasn’t exactly an innocent.

Still, the lives taken in the name of weeding out the devil’s followers stayed heavy on his conscience, despite what he tried to tell himself. He hadn’t swung the proverbial ax, but he pointed it in the right direction—away from him.

What would Rey say if she knew? The trust in her eyes would turn to fear, or worse, hate. He wouldn’t be able to stand that.

He thought about her long into the morning. While drinking his coffee, he stared out the window. It looked like it might snow soon. Kylo was circling in the sky outside, his stark black standing out against the cloudy gray.

Kylo had been keeping a close eye on both Rey and Hux. Rey was incredible—she had many talents, had already established a trade in the town, and did everything on her own. But Hux—he was a shady fellow. He had been making friends with all the town’s important members. Ben didn’t like the implications. Add to that his history of persecuting witches, and he felt this Hux fellow could become a problem.

* * *

Rey was working on a set of horseshoes for Miss Connix. The young woman was newly engaged and had been given a horse as an early wedding present. Kaydel, as she had asked Rey to call her, was one of the few people in the town who was still friendly to Rey after rejecting Poe. Perhaps it was because she directly benefited from the rejection. Mr. Dameron had been keeping the ladies of Hanna City on edge for months before Rey showed up, but Kaydel had long been the front runner.

Rey scoffed as she used her arm to wipe the sweat from her brow. She would rather become an old spinster than spend her time competing with other women for a man’s affection. At least Ben seemed to be different. He had no pretense about him, and that was something she appreciated more than anything else.

She dropped the last horseshoe into water to cool. There was a deep chill in the air today, and she got the feeling that it would be snowing soon. At least the heat of the forge kept her warm. She removed her gloves and headed back into the house to clean up.

Rey had just changed out of her work clothes when there was a knock at the door. She hastily threw on the closest dress—a thicker one in hunter green—and went to answer it.

“Ben! This is a surprise. I was just about to head out to make a delivery.”

He looked sheepish, but had a rather large package in his hands. “This won’t take but a moment. I have something for you.”

“Oh? Come in, then.” She stepped aside to let him in, noticing the slight flush in his cheeks and ripple in his coat as he moved. The chill suited him.

“I hope you don’t mind me being so bold, but when you arrived in town I noticed you didn’t have a winter coat. I haven’t seen you wear one since, and I thought you might be cold. It might snow in the next couple days, and I just—here.” He shoved the large package into her arms.

Rey’s eyes widened in astonishment. She unwrapped the brown paper quickly, finding a sturdy beige cloak inside. It was long, hooded, and trimmed with soft brown fur. It looked like it had cost a fortune. “Ben, I don’t know what to say.”

“I had to take a guess at your measurements. Let’s see how it fits, shall we?” He unclasped the elegant garment and draped it around her shoulders, adjusting it as he went, before bringing his hands underneath her chin to secure the clasp.

Rey had never felt so warm. The cloak was luxurious, to be sure, but something about the way Ben looked at her was also sending heat flooding through her. “It’s beautiful. But I’m not sure I can accept such an extravagant gift.”

“Please—it was nothing. I would hate to see you freeze in the weather we’re about to have.” Rey was thankful for his forethought. She was used to the milder English winters, but had already been wondering how she might stay warm. He ran his hands down her arms, seemingly to make sure the cloak draped right.

“Thank you, Ben.” She gazed up at him, his hands still on her arms. Slowly, she rose up on her tiptoes, not really sure of her actions. 

“Rey,” he breathed as she grew closer. Then he dipped his head to meet her, pressing a chaste kiss to her mouth.

It was wonderful—everything she’d been dreaming of—the feeling of his plush lips on her own, his masculine scent invading her nostrils. It was over too quickly.

“I’m sorry.” His face looked contrite, as if he were at war with himself.

“Don’t be. I rather enjoyed that.”

A ghost of a smile worked its way onto Ben’s face and he nodded. “Well, I will let you get back to your delivery. Stay warm, Rey.”

She had no doubt she would.

Later, Rey made the walk to Miss Connix’s home to deliver the horseshoes. She smiled to herself as she saw Ben’s raven fly overhead. It didn’t frighten her anymore, but now that she knew Kylo belonged to him, it made her feel somewhat safe. It was like he was watching out for her. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself as she walked, grateful for the gift. A small flush crept onto her cheeks as she thought about Ben’s kiss.

Despite the less than fond reception she’d experienced from others in the town, he made her feel like she was home here. Like she belonged. The things other people looked down on her for—the things that made her different—he accepted without hesitation. Her heart swelled with affection for him.

“Rey, please come in.” Kaydel greeted her with a smile, letting her inside the home she shared with her parents. After the wedding, she would move in with Poe.

“Good afternoon, Kaydel. I have your horseshoes ready.”

“Thank you so much.” She accepted the heavy package from her and strolled into the other room. “That’s a beautiful coat—is it new?”

“Oh yes, it was a gift from Mr. Solo.”

“I see. Has he asked for your hand yet?”

“No. Not yet.” _ But maybe soon_, she quietly hoped.

“Well, he will, I’m sure. I’ve always liked Mr. Solo. Keeps to himself, but he has a nice demeanor. It would be nice to see him settled down.” She walked over to the table and retrieved an envelope. “Here is the other half of your payment.”

Rey took it from her. “Thank you, Kaydel. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

Kaydel lowered her voice a bit. “It will get better, you know. You’re new in town and the folk here love to talk. Soon enough there will be a new scandal, and you’ll be long forgotten.”

“I do hope so.” Rey shook hands briefly with the other woman before departing.

* * *

An ancient text lay open on the table. Ben had his chin in his hand as his eyes started to glaze over. He had been researching for hours, trying to find a reason for the connection between him and Rey. It was more than just attraction—he was sure of it. It felt like his magic was calling to something inside of her. Why else would he have had a vision of her before she had even set foot on the continent?

His eyes snapped open as he happened upon a passage that spoke of magical soulmates: the idea that two souls could share the same magical bond and be drawn to each other across space and time. 

_ Darkness rises and light to meet it. When two souls of equal magical ability meet, their energies can combine to create a powerful bond. Once awakened, this bond will only increase in strength until the souls are united, creating balance. Only within a perfect union of two magical soulmates can true harmony with nature be achieved. _

Rey had inherent magic. He could feel it. She didn’t seem to be aware of it, though. Maybe that was why Kylo had felt so protective of her from the beginning—he could feel the bond pulsing between them. It would only get worse unless they united.

_ Does that mean what I think it means? _

He turned the page and found an illustration. He swallowed heavily. _ I guess so_.

It was true that he wanted her. It took everything in his power to not do more than kiss her this afternoon. He had very little experience in that area, but things with Rey felt instinctual, and he was pretty sure she felt it too.

He loved her. With or without magic. He could admit it to himself now. She was unlike anyone he had ever known before. She was strong, independent, fiery. And powerful in ways she could not yet comprehend. He was fairly certain they could rule the world together if they wanted. But would she accept him once she knew the truth?

There was only one way to find out—he would have to come clean.

Several loud taps on the window jolted him out of his reverie. _ Kylo_. Ben stood and walked over to let him in. Something was going down inside the church, he realized, staring into his familiar’s eyes. He grabbed his coat and left at once.

He heard the low hum of voices from within before he yanked open the heavy wooden doors. It was apparent that some kind of clandestine meeting had been called, and he had not been invited. At the front of the sanctuary, near the pulpit, Hux stood talking and taking notes. Reverend Mitaka sat nervously beside him, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.

Poe stood, clearly in the middle of a heated discussion before Ben barged in. There were a number of prominent men and women from the town present—the room was nearly three quarters full.

The most notable absences were Miss Connix, Poe’s new betrothed, and Rey. Ben grew anxious as he realized. “What is the meaning of this?”

Hux sneered and straightened his waistcoat. He was looking particularly snively today. “Allegations have been made against Miss Niima.”

“What kind of allegations?” Ben forced himself to remain calm, even though he wanted to strangle every person in the room.

“Witchcraft.” Hux folded his hands in front of himself and gave a small sneer, clearly quite pleased with himself. 

Ben started to seethe, but forced himself to remain calm. “Why wasn’t I consulted?”

Poe spoke up then, his arrogance oozing from his pores. “Please. Everyone has seen the two of you together about the town, acting in ways that are inappropriate.” He brushed some imaginary dust off his sleeve. “We agreed that you are too close to the accused. You would not be able to remain impartial.”

“And what—pray tell—are these signs of witchcraft? You know no one in this town has more experience than myself.” Ben felt his rage burning at his fingertips. If he hadn’t seen Kylo flying just outside before he came in, he might have lost it. He drew on the presence of his familiar to steady himself.

“Just today she brought my betrothed a set of horseshoes. I went to pick one up and it was red hot. I burned my hand.” Poe held up a hand wrapped in cloth for the crowd. There were gasps and murmurs.

“Clearly, he is lying because he’s still sore that she rejected his offer.” More gasps rippled through the room as everyone turned to look at Ben.

Hux started to pace, as if contemplating both men’s statements. “I have a considerable amount of experience in the heresy of witchcraft. I understand that Mr. Solo is your resident expert, but he does also seem rather close to Miss Niima. I think the only fair way to resolve this is with a trial.”

Nods of agreement were seen across the room. “Sounds fair to me,” said Poe.

No. It wouldn’t be fair. Ben knew that once these people made their minds up about someone, there was no more due process. He knew because he was usually the one orchestrating it. But there was little he could do now. “Fine.” He grit his teeth as he said it.

“Then that settles it.” Hux nodded as he stopped his pacing. “That adjourns the meeting. We will set a date for her trial. Please gather your accusations and evidence.”

This was not good. He had to warn Rey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end! Thanks so much to my wonderful RFFA mods, crossingwinter and politicalmamaduck for everything! Also many thanks to obsessivepropulsive, raven_maiden, and LovesBitca8 for reading the story and giving feedback in the early stages.

_ She was about to explode from the feeling of immeasurable pleasure. Raw and primal, they writhed naked together in an open field, the balmy wind tangling their hair together. From a nearby dead tree, the raven watched, as if pleased by their wanton actions. _

_ Her back arched as she reached a zenith—there was no going back now. The air around them was charged with an energy—she could feel it crackle around their undulating bodies. His sinful mouth bit down on her shoulder as his hips jerked erratically against hers.  _

_ She clutched onto him for dear life, recognizing the energy now for what it was: magic. _

Rey awoke to the sound of knocking. She almost questioned who could be calling her at such a late hour, but judging by the contents of her dreams, she knew instinctively who would be on the other side. Flashes of skin against skin came back to her and she felt a heat beneath her belly that made her cheeks flush. She pulled the door open, the force of the wind from outside banging it into the wall.

It was Ben.

“Rey,” he breathed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I  _ was _ sleeping. What is this about?” She closed the door as he rushed through the house, checking all her windows and doors.

They ended up in the kitchen, where he started pulling items together and mixing a concoction.

“Ben, what are you doing?”

“They’re after you, Rey. They’re going to accuse you of witchcraft, and I can’t let anything happen to you.”

“But that’s preposterous! What evidence do they claim to have?”

He didn’t answer her for a moment, crushing something into a fine powder with the mortar and pestle. “That’s just it, Rey. They don’t need evidence. You’re strong, financially independent, and you rejected the most eligible bachelor in town. That’s enough to convince them of your wickedness.”

“But—”

“Please just listen to me, Rey. I will protect you as best as I can, but I think it might be better if you leave.” He started to spread his finished mixture over each window and door.

She put her hand on his arm. “Ben, why are you so frantic? Tell me why this matters so?”

“Because you are the only thing that matters! If something happens to you, I don’t know what I’ll do.” He was clearly distraught—his voice wavered and his eyes were wild with concern.

She could feel her heart beating at a rapid pace as she watched him. She wasn’t sure if it was the dream, or his concern, or the inevitable pull between them. Whatever it was, she was done fighting it. She quickly closed the distance between them. “Ben,” she whispered, her hand coming up to cup his face.

He leaned into her touch, kissing her palm. “I won’t let someone else I love be taken. Never again.”

“Love?” Rey’s voice was barely a whisper. She felt it, too—this strange force between them, connecting them. Until now, it hadn’t even occurred to her to give it a name. But love felt right.

He dipped his head slightly, nodding, before covering her lips with his. His kiss was timid at first, questioning. Then Rey gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair, and he surged forward, claiming her mouth with abandon, his tongue seeking to taste her. 

His strong hands drifted down her back to the swell of her bottom, and he gripped her before pulling up and resting her on the table where she prepared meals. Her legs spread seemingly of their own volition for him to stand between. “Rey… I’ve been dreaming about this since we first met.”

In between kisses, she managed to whisper, “Me too.”

He left the warmth of her mouth momentarily to burn a path down her neck, ending at the dip above her collarbone, sucking at her sensitive flesh. Rey moaned her approval. She had never been intimate with a man before, but as Ben’s fingers trailed up her leg, under her nightgown, and further up her thigh—she realized she was ready. She wanted this, with him. Her dreams had shown her the possibilities of this attraction between them, and she welcomed it. Nothing had ever felt more right.

Ben groaned into her neck when his hand brushed her apex and discovered she had no undergarments on. His fingers hovered just over her thatch of hair. She knew that she was already damp there, thanks to the visions that had been slipping through her subconscious as she slept. “Nothing would make me happier than to make you my bride. I’d understand if you wanted to wait…”

“No,” she gasped, unable to bear the thought. “No, Ben. I want this now.” She guided his hand to the spot that she alone only had ever touched. 

His fingers sunk into her slick warmth and a groan of pleasure escaped them both. “Touch me here,” she directed, moving him to that hardened pearl that made her squirm against the table.

Ben seemed to know what he was doing, swirling his fingers around her little bud over and over before plunging one deep inside her. “You’re so tight.” 

“Is that—bad?” The hesitance in her voice made him stop for a moment.

“No. It’s very good.” He thrust his one finger in and out, up and around, stretching her before adding a second.

Rey gripped his shoulders tightly. It was slightly uncomfortable, but it also felt right. She relaxed and spread herself open for him as he continued to glide his fingers inside of her. “Ben,” she pleaded.

* * *

He wanted this to be good for her. Ben used what little experience he did have to bring Rey the most pleasure possible. He leaned his thumb on her little pearl as his fingers thrust inside her. Her velvety walls were starting to flutter.  _ Good . _

“I think you’re ready for me now.” He kissed her temple before dropping his trousers to the floor. His cock stood proudly at attention and he watched as Rey’s eyes widened.

“You’re so  _ large _ _. _Are they all that large?”

He really wasn’t sure. “I don’t know, but I am rather tall...”

She nodded, still drinking him in. “But how are you going to—”

Her protests died with a groan as he ran his tip through her folds, moistening himself with her juices. He nudged her entrance gently, finding little resistance after preparing her so well.

“Oh. Oh,  _ Ben _ _._”

He nearly lost himself from the way she said his name. With agonizing control, he pushed inside slowly, relishing the way her muscles clenched him all the way in. He swore when he was fully seated inside her. “Rey.”

She hooked her ankles around him, and he started to move. It was utter bliss, unlike anything he’d felt before. The need to see more of her overtook him and he greedily shoved her nightgown up, yanking it over her head to reveal her breasts. They were small but firm, bouncing in the moonlight as he pounded into her.

He leaned down to take a rosy bud into his mouth, his hips continuing their relentless pace. When he released her, he murmured. “You’re so beautiful.”

She was flushed from the vigor of their lovemaking, but her cheeks flamed even brighter at his words. “So are you.”

He let his hands wander the topography of her body, hills and valleys, peaks and ridges. Finally his fingers found her most sensitive spot again and he stroked her steadily, willing her pleasure to take hold.

Rey cried out, her fingernails digging into his back as the waves of euphoria hit her. Her insides quivered around him, willing him to join her. He held on for a few more thrusts before he was overcome as well, spilling his release deep within her.

“Ben, Ben, Ben,” she chanted his name like a prayer, little tremors of bliss still working their way through her body. 

He smoothed the sweat dampened hair back from her face. “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through a gap in the curtains, illuminating tiny bits of dust that swirled through the air. Rey blinked slowly, willing herself to awaken. She was sore between her legs and there was a strong arm wrapped tightly about her waist. She was completely naked under the covers, Ben’s body heat keeping her adequately warm.

Last night she had given him her innocence. After their session in the kitchen, he carried her to the bed and spent half an hour with his head between her thighs, lapping at her sensitive flesh. Rey didn’t know that was something people did, but she very much enjoyed it, repeatedly. He then flipped her over and took her again before they collapsed into an exhausted heap, letting sleep overtake them.

The morning found her feeling strangely powerful, a new energy coursing through her veins. She was certain it had everything to do with Ben. She was in love with him; there was no denying that now. The next step would be marriage, and despite how much it had scared her in the past, thinking about waking up next to him every day only made her smile. This was right.

“Good morning.” Ben kissed her naked shoulder, sending little pulses of want through her body. How was that even possible? She would’ve thought she had her fill of him last night—but not so.

She rolled over to face him. “Good morning to you as well.” She kissed him on his full mouth, lingering to let her tongue slip inside. She could get used to this.

A caw sounded just outside the window. “Stay in bed. I’ll make us breakfast.” Ben rose and drew the curtain back, revealing a very curious Kylo on the ledge. He cocked his head at his human’s naked form and then looked at Rey. He twitched just a little before flying away, his beak ever so slightly open.

“You have a very odd bird, Mr. Solo.”

“He’s not just a bird. He’s my familiar.” He threw on his undershirt and trousers and padded into the kitchen.

Rey contemplated his words for a moment before dressing quickly and following him. Ben was busy boiling water on her stove and mixing some eggs in a bowl. 

“He’s your what?” She watched as he bundled some herbs together, stuck them in a teapot, poured the boiling water, and wrapped a towel around it.

“My familiar.” Ben looked up at her calmly. “I’m a witch, Rey. I practice magic and Kylo helps me.” He dropped the eggs in the cast iron pan.

For a few moments the only sound was that of sizzling eggs. Rey let out a nervous laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous, Ben. Magic isn’t real. Witches aren’t real. It’s all a myth to scare people.” The energy in the air caused a prickle of doubt at the back of her mind. She was reminded of all the strange incidents she’d been experiencing lately.

Ben looked up. “Rey—” he gazed at her earnestly “—search your feelings. You know it to be true.”

Rey’s mouth worked wordlessly. The visions she’d been experiencing came to mind. “You’ve been dreaming of me, too, haven’t you?”

“I have.” He poured her a cup of tea. “Here, drink this.”

“What is it?” She sniffed the liquid, detecting an herbal, medicinal aroma.

“It’s for last night. My mother’s recipe. So you won’t conceive.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks flushed as she sipped it slowly. It had a pleasant flavor. “So, you’re serious, then. About magic.”

“I am.” He paused. “And I think you have it, too, Rey. You’ve noticed things, haven’t you? Strange things?”

She stared into her teacup for a few moments before nodding. “I thought maybe I was just crazy.”

“You’re not. But you  _ are  _ special.” He gestured her to take a seat at her table, setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. He took a seat across from her. “You need a teacher. I can show you how to use your magic, Rey.”

She was at a loss for words, so she simply dug into her food, her eyes fixed on her plate. He was a much better cook than she—the eggs were easily the best she ever had. “If it’s true, then I am guilty as they say.”

“No,” Ben said firmly. “These idiots haven’t the faintest idea of what real magic is. That isn’t what this is about. They think because you are different, you are evil.” He gave her a pointed look. “Are you evil, Rey?”

“No.” She answered truthfully, but a question began to niggle at her. “How do you know so much about this? Who taught you magic?”

Ben sighed, leaning forward and placing his arms on the table. “This is the part I have to confess. My parents brought me up in the craft. We lived near Salem, where the trials took place.” He slowly, carefully explained what had happened: the death of his parents, his move to Hanna City, and the subsequent trials and executions. 

Rey listened to his every word, glad she had finished her breakfast as she was no longer hungry.

When he had finished, Ben rubbed his hands over his face. He looked like he had just been through a war, the pain painted across his face. “So even though it wasn’t my hand on the axe, I still feel responsible. I led those people to their doom. And I have to live with that. Every day I live with it.”

Rey finally looked up, startled by the breaking in his voice. She saw the tears in his eyes. The misery. The guilt. She knew the contents of his heart—of his soul—but this was too much to bear at once. She thought she truly understood this man—this seemingly gentle spirit with a tough exterior. Now, knowing the part he played in the slaughter of innocents, she found that she could barely look at him. Her face grew pallid as tears pricked at her eyes. “Please leave,” she managed.

Ben leaned in, his features almost frenzied. “Know that if there were any other way, I would have found it. Rey, please—” He broke off, shaking his head. “Whatever you may think of me now, I accept it. I have earned it. But please heed my warning. I know these people. Their bloodlust. You are not safe, Rey.”

Rey lifted her chin. “I have done nothing wrong. If they put me on trial, I will attest to my innocence. Now get out.”

Something in his expression seemed to break. “Very well.” He slowly pushed his chair back and gathered his things. He paused at the door for a moment and stared back at her mournfully. Then his mouth hardened and he quickly stepped through, letting the door slam behind him.

Rey buried her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

Ben was bristling with dark energy. Not caring who saw at this point, he waved his hand over a patch of dandelions near the side of the road. They withered and died under his intensity. Kylo flew overhead cawing at him. He knew that losing her would be a risk if he came clean, but after what they shared last night—it hurt that much more.

She was being stubborn. Innocence had nothing to do with her escaping the hangman’s noose. And he didn’t trust Hux. They would find a way to string her up—he was certain of it. Rey may not want anything to do with him anymore, but he had to intervene on her behalf. Her life depended on it. If only he had known enough back when his parents had been strung up—maybe he could’ve saved them. He had lived alone with the guilt for far too long. Rey made him feel like less of a monster. He needed to save her.

Knowing the way the town worked, they would likely schedule her trial within a few days. He needed to make preparations. Fighting was out of the question. If Rey failed to see reason, he would forcibly remove her and take her far away from here. He could release her somewhere she would be safe. The only thing that mattered was making sure she stayed alive.

He dragged his wagon out of storage and loaded it up with anything he thought they might need. It slipped his notice that Kylo had flown off in the other direction.

* * *

Rey had cried until she felt completely dry. She poured herself a glass of water and tried to calm down. She couldn’t reconcile the Ben who had confessed his crimes to her with the Ben from last night. It was like he was two different people.  _ Perhaps we all have dark and light inside us _ , a voice in her mind offered.

She still couldn’t explain the accident that took her uncle’s life. Deep down, she had always felt responsible. One day he was alive. She had wished for his demise, and to her amazement, the next day he was gone. Before she had written it off as a coincidence, but now—she wasn’t so sure. Was she really that different than Ben?

As if answering her thoughts, she heard a soft pecking on the glass across the room. It was Kylo. She moved to the window and opened it, letting the bird inside. He approached gently and landed on her shoulder. His touch was much gentler than she anticipated. He leaned into her, his feathered head nuzzling her neck.

Rey began to see flashes: a dark haired woman stealing money from the church and lying with a man who wasn’t her husband, a tall and terrifyingly beautiful woman whipping a young boy, an old man forcing a young woman into fornication. She saw these same people being executed for the crime of witchcraft, a remorseful Ben looking on from the back of the crowd.

She still didn’t agree with what he had done, but she saw that it wasn’t as black and white as she first thought. Maybe some things in life were gray.

When he was done, Kylo flew back to the window, landing on the ledge and turning back to her. He cocked his head as if to say,  _ Do you understand now? _

Rey nodded reluctantly and watched him take to the skies.

The sun was just starting to droop low when Rey heard a commotion outside her door. A forceful knock sent her senses into overdrive. She had the sudden urge to run, but she had decided already to confront them head on. She had nothing to hide.

She opened the door to find Hux, along with a good number of townspeople at her steps. Some of them were actually carrying torches. Suddenly the rumors of angry mobs and witch trials became real for her. 

“Miss Niima, you have been accused of the crime of witchcraft by the citizens of Hanna City. How do you plead?”

Ben’s words came rushing back as she realized, there would be no fair trial here: these people were out for blood.

“Mr. Hux, I have done nothing of the sort. Let it be known that I am proclaiming my innocence here before God and all of you.”

“Very well then. Take her.” Hux sneered as men came up from the crowd her grab her.

_ Oh Ben, where are you? _

*

It was twilight when Ben finished loading up the cart. It wasn’t overlarge, but he would need to purchase a horse in the next town over if they wanted to travel any far distance. Suddenly, he smelled smoke on the breeze and Kylo came up squawking like his life depended on it. 

_ Rey. _

He had given Hux too much credit. He should have known that the man wouldn’t follow the normal protocol. God forbid they give her an actual trial. Ben could feel the magic coursing through his system, knowing he was stronger now that he and Rey had become one—he only hoped that she could feel it too, and that her magic would protect her. 

With all the strength he could muster, he pushed his wagon into the forest and took off running towards the town center.

* * *

As they drew closer to the town center, Rey realized that something was terribly wrong. She had thought there would be a trial, but it became increasingly clear that her guilt had already been decided. “Please, you don’t have to do this.” Her pleas fell on deaf ears, lost amidst the growing clamor of hysterical accusations. 

“She killed my dog!”

“She cursed me and now I have a limp!”

“She caused my husband’s eye to wander!”

She looked over and saw Kaydel, huddled beneath her winter cloak, the hood pulled up. Rey gave her a pained look as she was dragged past. “Please, Miss Connix. You know me.”

The other woman shook her head slightly, her gaze watery. She knew better than to rock the boat.

“It’s simple, Miss Niima—” Hux took his place in front of the townspeople. It seemed even Reverend Mitaka was under his thumb already. “Your trial will be by fire. If you survive, you are clearly a witch and must be executed for heresy. If you perish, then God will accept your innocent soul into Heaven.”

“The hell he will,” she muttered while throwing her elbow back with all her might.

Years of working with smithing tools had given Rey quite capable muscles. She easily unhooked herself from the one man, sending him to the ground with a thud.

The other man was caught off guard, and she ducked under his arm and used her strength to kick out his leg from beneath him. He also went tumbling, leaving her to lunge straight at Hux.

The sniveling coward was caught completely by surprise as she tackled him. Thankfully, another thing she had learned in England was how to fight. The boys in her village had shown her the ways of a proper brawl. She landed several good punches to Hux’s face, the blood running down his cheek before she was pulled off. “You’re a dirty coward—you’re no man of God!”

“Restrain her!” His voice was muddled by the blood in his mouth and he leaned over to spit it out.

A familiar presence was holding her tight and before she could turn around to see who it was, he whispered in her ear. “I knew I’d get to touch you one way or another.” Poe’s hands gripped her arms tighter as he let his nose graze her neck.

Rey could feel her anger burning and a power surging through her unlike anything she’d felt before. Was this her magic? She let it take over, using her body as a conduit to dispel the hostile forces holding her down.

Poe let out a yelp and loosened his grip. “What is this sorcery?”

She didn’t wait to see what had happened, but took off running instead.

“Oh, for the love of all that’s holy,” Hux exclaimed.

The next thing Rey knew, something collided with the back of her head. Then it all went dark.

* * *

He could hear screaming, and he smelled smoke. It was becoming too much like one of their shared visions for his liking, and Ben scanned the crowd relentlessly as he came upon the scene. Half the town was present and they were holding torches, lighting up the night with their righteous anger. The humming of their aggravated murmuring made them sound like a nest of hornets.

“What is the meaning of this?” he bellowed.

A bleeding Hux staggered over. “You’re too late, Solo. We’ve already condemned her. Care to watch your dear Miss Niima’s fate with us?”

Ben turned, aghast to see an unconscious Rey being tied to a stake.  _ They wouldn’t _ _._ “We don’t execute by burning in these Colonies, sir.”

“Well, that was before you had a Witchfinder General on hand. I find burning at the stake to be the most efficient way to deal with witches.”

A small figure, blacker than the darkening night, swooped low and landed on the ginger’s head. Hux screamed and tried to shoo Kylo away, but not before the raven expertly pecked out his left eye.

Ben had no time to deal with this, but gave a pleased nod as Kylo flew off, Poe weakly waving at the bird with his torch. He raced to the platform where they had mounted the stake—right in the center of the town, in front of the church.

Five men stood to block him.

Hux shouted a desperate cry from across the square, blood oozing from his empty eye socket “Light her up!” Then he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Rey woke to the fumes of her own funeral pyre. She was tied tightly to a stake, the kindling at her feet already ablaze and licking at her skirts. How had she gotten it so wrong? Yes, the things Ben had done were wicked, but these other people, the ones claiming to be righteous, they were so much worse. Petty complaints and ignorant fear mongering made them eager to burn an innocent woman.

She would die knowing she had done nothing wrong—but she would still die. Tears slid down her cheeks as she saw Ben struggling with the other men. She pushed him away, and now she wouldn’t get to know what it was like to be his bride, to carry his child. If she could go back— 

The flames rose higher and Rey shut her eyes, willing it to be swift. She could still feel the magic pumping through her bloodstream. Strange that it was  _ all _ she could feel. The flames rose higher and higher, her clothes were completely burned, but she couldn’t feel it.

Her skin was still golden. It wasn’t blistering, melting, burning. She was whole.

Then in the cloud of black smoke, she saw him.

Ben was standing there, waiting. Now he was away from the crowd, behind the platform. All of them were fixated on what should be her slowly incinerating body. Rey looked down to see her restraints had burned off. She was completely naked, but it was nothing he hadn’t already seen. She felt a pulse of magic run through her as she moved around the stake to where he was. He breath caught in her throat when she realized there were two of her—one looked like she was still there, burning. The other—herself—looked back and forth between Ben and her doppleganger.

She stepped out of the flames and took his hand.

“Can they see us?”

“No, they are watching you burn to death.”

“What about you?”

“The men tied me up and beat me into oblivion.” His full mouth formed a crooked grin.

Rey looked over to see the men still wrestling with a wriggling body on the ground. It looked like Ben, but it wasn’t Ben.

He somehow had her cloak and wrapped it around her naked body. “Magic?” she asked.

“Magic.”

* * *

“Just a little further.” Ben led Rey to the spot in the forest where he stashed the wagon. He quickly pulled out some clothes for her. “Get dressed.”

“I’m so sorry, Ben.” She quickly put her clothes and shoes on before covering herself in the warm cloak again. “I should have trusted you.”

“You were right to be upset with me. I’m upset with myself.”

“No.” She placed her hand on his arm. “Kylo showed me what really happened, what those people were like. You were doing the best you could, considering the circumstances.”

“They still died, Rey!”

“Better them than you!” She grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully. He could feel their bond, stronger than ever, as the magic hummed between them.

It was destiny.

“I’m with you now. Wherever you go. I’m with you, Ben.”

“I don’t deserve you, Rey.” His heart thumped out a wild rhythm in his chest.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She turned her head just in time to see Kylo land on his shoulder, a drop of blood still on his beak. “Is the town still watching me burn?”

Ben nodded. “I think they’ll be preoccupied for awhile.”

Rey smiled. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

He stood helpless, watching her run off back in the direction of town. She was gone only about 5 minutes when the sound of horse’s hooves galloping over the hill made him stand to attention.

Rey was riding a beautiful dappled horse bareback, sitting astride like a man would. She hopped off gracefully and presented the beast to Ben. “This is B.B. I think he can get us where we’re going.”

“This is Poe Dameron’s horse.”

A mischievous glint shone in her eyes. “This  _ was _ Poe Dameron’s horse.”

Ben wasted no time, hitching B.B. to the wagon while Rey settled herself in the seat. Kylo perched himself happily on her shoulder as Ben took the reins in hand.

“Where to, Mr. Solo?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about that. I have an uncle out there, somewhere, who promised me help a long time ago. How do you feel about scavenger hunts?”

“I’m always up for a challenge.”

As they departed, the snow started to fall.

* * *

**Six Months Later…**

After traveling many miles and across all different terrains, Rey and Ben believed they were in the right place. Along the way, he had been teaching her more and more about her magic and they grew stronger together. A harrowing journey across the Mississippi River was aided by their powers—unbeknownst to the other passengers. Finally they had reached their destination. Snow-capped mountains greeted them with a dangerous majesty.

It was the edge of the known wilderness, and out here one had to be careful. They had been able to converse with the native inhabitants well enough to know there was a strange white man up this mountain who practiced magic. They left him to himself, but traded goods on occasion. 

Rey and Ben looked at each other—the steep trail in front of them looked treacherous. Kylo cawed and flew ahead, almost mocking them in the way he moved with such ease.

It took hours, with a few pit stops along the way, but Rey could feel a distinct energy in the air as they reached the small hut near the mountain peak . A strange smell emanated from the little chimney, and she swore the smoke had a greenish hue.

Ben had taught her many things about magic and she could feel their bond crackling between them now. Presumably his uncle was a warlock long practiced in the craft, and would be able to show them many more things. She buzzed with excitement as Ben rapped on the door.

An old, grizzled man with a long gray beard answered. But there was a strong spark of life left in his brilliant blue eyes. Recognition dawned on him as he stared at them. “Ben?”

“Uncle Luke. I’ve been searching for you for a long time. Let me introduce you to my wife, Rey Solo.”

“I suppose you’ve come because you want a teacher,” he huffed as he shuffled aside to let them in.

Rey spoke up. “No, we came because we want a family.”

Ben smiled at his wife, his magic filled with more light and peace than ever before. They had found what they were looking for.


End file.
